


Staring

by valkyeet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lincoln Lives, Staring, StaticQuake, i love them all so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Lincoln likes to stare at Daisy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow, another fic in like two days. Wowow. Still not as long as I'd like them to be.

Lincoln liked staring at Daisy. He would stare at her for hours on end if the rest of SHIELD wouldn’t give him crap about it. 

 

He would stare at her while Coulson was talking and while he might have thought it was subtle, it, for sure, was not. Once Coulson was done giving out orders, he would look around to make sure everyone understood, then look at Lincoln, who was admiring Daisy’s face while she concentrated on the director’s words. 

Coulson would ask “Lincoln do you understand what I’m saying?” and Lincoln would look like he had been electrocuted when he turned to face the director, dazed. Then Coulson would sigh, like this wasn’t the first time this had happened, but before he would be able to reprimand him, Daisy would cut in.

“I’ll go over it again on the way there, come on Sparky.”

And someone would call after them, “He’d follow you even if you didn’t tell him to.”

 

He would stare at her while training, until she elbowed him in the face and knocked him down. Then in the last moment, he’d bring her down with him, just so she would fall on top of him and he’d be able to goggle at her face up close. But knowing that she was bound to get up again, he would focus on flipping them over so he would be able to trap her and take in all the details of her face, once again. Only then would Daisy realize what he was doing and then her cheeks would flush. Lincoln would then feel that the only next thing for him to do was to kiss her. But somehow, Agent May would walk in right then, every time, and both Lincoln and Daisy felt like they had been caught by her mother.

 

He would stare at her while eating together. She would take a large bite out of a burger, and Lincoln would just watch her, a small smile lingering on his face. She would continue eating, only when she had a bite left would she realize that he had just been staring. Daisy would look down and see his untouched. He would be leaning back against the chair, completely comfortable, and she would look up at his face, and smile back. Then she would laugh and get up, only to see him following her not even a moment later, his food gone, as he had devoured it just to follow her around some more.

 

He would stare at her during missions and she hated him for it. He would always be watching her until he got hurt and then Daisy would rush over and help him, but later scold him and tell him that he had to be looking out for himself more. But he was watching her just to make sure she was always safe, and she understood that, so when there was someone behind her, or she had too many enemies to deal with, he would help her. But he was the one getting hurt in most situations, and while Daisy was totally against it, Lincoln was all for it, anything to keep her safe. Plus then he would be able to stare at her more. 

 

She would stare at him in dozens of other situations. When he slept next to her and his face was calm and at peace. When he suddenly turned from Lincoln to Doctor Campbell just to take care of her. When he used his powers, because he would be so concentrated. When he did basically anything. 

 

They were so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at   
> falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
